Tequila Dance Party
by AA-Tenks
Summary: The doctors at SGMW go out for a celebration night! Shots of tequila for everyone... only, Arizona is not much of a drinker. Much to her dismay, Callie is running late and she's got peer pressure building all around. Friendship, Drunk Humor, Smut.


Today was an amazing day for the majority of the surgeons at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Ground-breaking surgeries, flawless handling, intense and immediate satisfaction came with the glory of saving a life. But they had saved many today. Indeed, with the precision of the country's most gifted surgeons, the hospital was once again, well on its way to reaching the top of the charts for America's most successful and outstanding hospitals.

To garner in their achievements, Mark Sloan insisted on meeting at Joe's for a well-deserved celebration - everyone invited. Even Miranda Bailey, who was quite earnest on avoiding contact outside of the hospital (at least, drinking) agreed. The satisfaction was quite overwhelming.

Callie Torres was still in the midst of checking on her post-ops while the celebration was well on its way. She could feel the fatigue gradually seeping into her body, but the desire to relax and sip on a luxurious glass of deep, red wine beckoned her to finish her rounds. She also couldn't wait to see her lovely wife, whom she hadn't seen since the previous morning, as the hospital seemed to be booming with incoming patients in the ER the night before. She couldn't wait to hold her in her arms and feel her soft lips against her own. The image of the ortho's god's beautiful wife flashed, as she pictured those golden locks, those divine blue eyes, and those deep, sweet dimples. She smiled to herself and hastily shuffled to her last patient of the night.

* * *

"Mmm, I needed this!" Arizona Robbins declared, graciously sipping on the chilled glass of white wine that the bartender placed before her.  
"C'mon Robbins, we're celebrating here. You should be downing the hard stuff!" Alex Karev lectured, throwing back another shot of tequila, quickly replacing the tiny glass from his lips with a piece of lime to relieve the awful taste.  
"That looks disgusting," she told him, snickering as he sucked on the tiny slice of sour fruit.  
"It's amazing," said Meredith Grey, shuffling in between them. She placed her empty shot glass on the bar table. "Another!"  
"Grey, you're wasted," Arizona told her, pinching her nose to prevent the musty stink of alcohol that protruded from Meredith's open mouth.  
"You don't know what you're missing, Arizona," Meredith whispered, leaning in closer as she noticed Arizona's attempt to hide the rancid smell of alcohol coming from her own mouth.  
"Uggh, too close, get away, get away!" Arizona nasally grumbled, gesturing her hand in a _"shoo, shoo"_ motion.

Before she knew it, she felt an arm wrap around her neck, pulling her in a backwards motion.

"Yeaah, Robbins. Tequila is amazing, you should let it into your world," she heard, recognizing the voice of Cristina Yang. She bent forward and lightly whispered into the blonde woman's ear. "It will blooow your mind.." Correction, a very drunk Cristina Yang. Alex chuckled and nodded for full effect. Meredith grinned, and gestured three fingers to the bartender, who had just put another shot in front of her.

"You guys are way too hammered," Arizona told them, clutching and tugging on Cristina's arm to get her off.  
"What are you guys doing? Quit hustling the lady!" Bailey exclaimed, strutting over to the bar for another glass of brandy.  
"Nononono!" Meredith told her.  
"You see, Doctor Bailey, the problem is here," Cristina explained, wrapping her other arm around Arizona's neck, as if she were a hostage.  
"Get off, Yang," Arizona grumbled.  
"You see, perky roller-skate girl here is only on her second glass. And of what? What, you ask? White wine! White wine!" she exclaimed, widening her eyes.

Alex and Meredith nodded their heads perpetually to her words, as if it were some awful calamity, exclaiming in unison "White wine!"

"Oh, for the love of- I don't see how that's a problem!" she yelled, narrowing her eyes at Karev, who downed another shot of tequila.  
"I see," said Bailey, absorbing the seemingly ridiculous information of her former, drunken interns.  
"Well, that is a problem," she continued.  
"Yes!" Meredith exclaimed.  
"What!? Bailey!"  
"Robbins, we're here to celebrate. Cel-e-brate. What that means is having a good time, drinking with your friends, dancing like crazy. White wine won't cut it!" Bailey exclaimed, as the bartender placed a fresh glass of brandy before her.  
"Oh god, you're drunk too!" Arizona groaned, as Cristina finally loosened her arms from around Arizona's neck.  
"Yeah, Bailey!" Cristina hollered, roughly slapping her hand against Arizona's back.  
"Ugh!" she groaned.  
"I'm not drunk! And I'm going back to dance. Unlike you, I like to celebrate my achievements!" Bailey proclaimed, strutting away while sipping her fresh glass of brandy. Arizona eyed the residents next to her, wondering why they hadn't followed Bailey.  
"We-Well, I'm waiting for my wife! I'm very tired, yes, it was a great day, well worth celebrating, but it was also a very long day. We all have work tomorrow, and unlike the rest of you, I plan to be well-rested and on my game instead of having an awful hangover!" Arizona indignantly explained, sipping on her now, warm glass of white wine.  
"You're such a buzz kill!" Cristina groaned, slapping her hard on the back once again.  
"That hurts, you know!"  
"Tequila can fix that," Meredith explained, downing her next shot and passing the other glass to Cristina.  
"Shut it!" Arizona told her, raising her glass to sip her wine.  
Cristina crept up on the stool next to her and ordered another round of shots.  
"So what's new across the rainbow?" she asked Arizona.  
Arizona gagged on her drink and coughed momentarily.  
"Whoa, easy there," Cristina said, slapping her hard on the back again.  
"Dammit, Yang! If you do that one more time, I swear to God-"  
"That's very offensive, Cristina," Meredith lectured, sitting on Alex's lap.  
"Hey, get off!" he whined, shifting slightly in his seat.  
"Oh, quiet, Alex," Meredith continued.  
"I meant in Peds. She's all about rainbows and butterflies and all that crap," she explained to Meredith, whilst Alex nodded in agreement.  
"That wasn't a gay joke. You're the offensive one here, Mer," Cristina lectured, wagging her finger at Meredith.  
"What!? Are you saying I'm-" Meredith started to say.  
"I don't care, I don't mind the gay jokes. I was just a little surprised. Mark makes them all the time," she told them, rolling her eyes.  
"So really.." Cristina started to say.  
"How is it, having sex with a woman?" she inquired.  
"What?" Arizona asked, surprised.  
"Is it hot?"  
"Wh-what are you-" Arizona stammered, looking at Meredith for assistance. However, she was met with another inquiring gaze. Arizona rolled her eyes.  
"It's hot," she answered.  
"Oooh," they gaped in unison.

The bartender placed the next round of shots before them, preparing another set in case they wanted more.

"How many have you guys had?" Arizona asked, as she watched Cristina down her next one.  
"This is my, uhhh, eighth?"  
"No, that's your tenth," Meredith corrected.  
"No, that's your twelfth" Alex corrected.  
"But if you include the shots before everyone got here, that's your-"  
"Okay, okay. Nevermind, I don't care. Go away, all of you. You're clearly drunk out of your minds" she stated, picking up her glass to take another sip.  
"Fine, roller-skates. You're usually so perky, too!" Cristina grumbled, smacking her back and watching Arizona cough up her wine before running off to the dance floor.  
"Son of a... I'll make your life hell, Yang!" she yelled after her. But the wild woman was already dancing on top of one of the tables closer to the dance floor.

Meredith laughed and followed suit, however; quickly interrupted by her husband, who lovingly pulled her to the dance floor. Arizona sighed and looked at Alex.

"You're not going?" she asked him.  
"Hey, I'm not asking anything inappropriate," he told her, before she pegged him to go away, as well.  
"Fair enough," she told him, sipping on her drink. She winced as she felt a slight burn on her back - damn, Yang hit pretty hard.

Arizona was now on her third glass of wine - but she hardly felt anything since she was drinking slowly for most of the night. She glanced at her phone's message inbox to check if Callie had sent her a text saying she was almost done, but found nothing in its stead. She wanted to talk to her, to kiss her, and dance with her lovingly while everyone else went crazy on the dance floor. Sure, they could dance wildly, but she just wanted to rest her body against her wife's right now. She was crazy in love with Callie - and ever since she'd married her and gotten their sex life back on track, she felt herself falling deeper in love with the woman.

She sighed and eyed the door again, hoping Callie would stroll in. At that moment, the door did open, but it was Owen Hunt, just out from his shift. He met Arizona's eyes and nodded slightly before noticing a slim woman running towards him and jumping in his arms.

Arizona laughed as Cristina wrapped her arms and legs around Hunt, kissing him roughly and gliding her hands through his hair. She whispered something to him before jumping back off and onto the table where she was dancing. Lexie held a tray with three shots, while Cristina gulped them one after one.

"Doctor Robbins, Karev" Owen greeted, nodding at them both, before taking a seat next to Arizona.  
"Hunt, hey. Your wife is getting a little crazy there, don't you think?" she asked.  
Owen laughed and said, "Believe me, I've seen worse. She needs this, she lost quite a few patients this past week, so today has been a real breakthrough for her. I don't mind. I'm not drinking," he told her.  
"That's good. But make sure you put her on my service for the next two weeks," Arizona told him, narrowing his eyes.  
"Oooh, punishment!" Alex exclaimed.  
"Punishment?" Owen asked, curiously.  
"No, I just believe she's lacking in diversity. I know cardio is her calling, but she could use some experience in Peds, too. We often do consults, afterall," Arizona lied.  
"Hmmm, that's true. Alright, got it. I'll tell Kepner," he told her.

Arizona grinned at her revenge. Cristina won't know what hit her, she thought.

"So.. did you just get off your shift?" she inquired, wondering if he'd seen Callie.  
"Yes. Torres is almost done, in case you're wondering. She's done great today. Plenty of surgeries, so plenty of post-ops. The interns are pretty useless, and she seems to have been close with a lot of her patients. So it's all the best for her, I'd say. She told me to tell you that she'd be here soon," he explained to her.

Arizona smiled at his words and nodded her head.

"Ummm, Doctor Hunt?" April Kepner timidly asked, interrupting their conversation.  
"Kepner. What's up?" he asked.  
"Cristina just passed out on one of the tables," she told him, darting her eyes momentarily to the infamous table.  
"That's my cue. Night, Robbins," he nodded, walking over to his passed out wife and flinging her over his shoulder. He nodded again, this time to his fellow peers and friends before strutting his way out of the bar.  
"Silly Yang, can't handle her alcohol," Alex told Arizona, munching on a couple of peanuts, as he watched them go.  
"Yeah, well, with all those shots, I don't blame her," Arizona replied, feeling the loss of her only sober companion, as she watched Owen close the door to the bar.

Arizona shifted her gaze to the dance floor and watched as Meredith and Derek slowly clashed their hips together, swaying slowly and unrhythmically to the rather wild beat of the music. She watched as Meredith moved her glance upward to meet Derek's, a suggestive smile appearing on her lips. Arizona softly chuckled... something definitely sexual was going on between those joined hips - more so on Derek's side, as he grinned and darted his eye brows.

She sighed and shifted her gaze to her half-empty glass of white wine. Staring into the yellow liquid, she wondered when Callie would get here. She missed her presence, she missed her own body pressing against hers, she missed her plump, full lips, and those dark brown eyes. It seemed to her that she hadn't heard her husky, sexy voice in forever and she found herself missing more and more of her wife. How long had it been since she ran her hands through that dark, silky hair? How long had it been since she felt those luscious breasts against hers, that toned body, those strong arms, the hidden place between her beautiful legs?

She shook her head and chugged the rest of her white wine.

"Whoa, whoa. You taking shots of wine now? That kinda destroys the purpose, doesn't it?" Alex asked, watching her. She hadn't noticed that he had been watching her for some time now, his eyes following her gaze.

"No, it's just warm. I need some more," she told him, gesturing the bartender for a refill.  
"You okay?" he asked her.  
She smiled at his concern and said, "I'm good,"  
"Alright," he told her. He gestured to the bartender and ordered a Sex on the Beach.  
"A girl drink? That's new,"  
"It ain't a girl drink," he grumbled.  
"Too much tequila?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, it needs to settle. This is my in-between," he told her, as the bartender placed the drink down in front of him.  
"Shouldn't you be dancing or something?" Arizona asked.  
"Naw, I'm not much of a dancer," he told her, sipping on his drink.  
"You could learn, Karev. Take a look at Mark over there, you think that's dancing?"

Mark was repeatedly thrusting his hips in a forward motion and jamming out to the music blasting. Alex's gaze followed her finger and when he saw Mark, he couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Dude, he's totally impaling the air!" Alex laughed.  
"Oooh, it looks like he's getting faster. I think he's about to co-" before Arizona could finish her sentence, Mark caught their glances and stopped his motions immediately. He watched as they cracked up in laughter. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to the bar, putting his arm around Alex.

"Karev, I'll let you in on a little secret," Mark told him, grinning and narrowing his eyes at the blonde woman.  
"Mark!" Arizona exclaimed. He was as clearly drunk as the rest of them and she honestly didn't need Mark telling Karev about embarrassing heartfelt moments or obnoxious walk-ins on Callie and her having sex.  
"You see, Robbins here.." Arizona grimaced and pulled her sleeve up, getting ready to slap Mark straight across the face.  
"Yeah?" Alex asked, genuinely interested on the deep, dark secrets of his golden haired, perky mentor.  
"...she can't handle her alcohol," he told him, grinning even wider than before.  
Arizona sighed, and pulled her sleeve back down, it was a relief that Mark was too intoxicated to think properly and shame her in front of her adored pupil. But to her surprise, Alex gasped.  
"Oooh!" Alex exclaimed.  
"Wh-what?" Arizona asked, curiously eyeing her pupil.  
"It makes sense! You're all hardcore at work because that's the only thing you've got going for you!" Alex explained, clapping his hands together as if he made the discovery of the century.  
"Are you kidding me? I've got a lot more than Peds going for me. I'm hardcore!" she yelled, feeling demeaned by the man who supposedly adored her.  
"Nonono, yea, yea, yea, I'm sure you're good in the sack toooo, buuut I'll never find out. But daamn, it makes sense, it all makes sense!" Alex rambled drunkingly, slipping on his words.

Though Alex was clearly drunk and Arizona was sure he didn't actually believe this, he'd probably never let it go. It wasn't a tragedy. So what if she wasn't alcohol tolerant? That didn't make her any less hardcore, she just wasn't a drunk like the rest of them. She knew he was teasing, they both clearly were - teasing the lonely drunk woman who was glued to her seat the whole night. But maybe that was it. She wasn't enjoying herself like everyone else was. She wasn't celebrating. Her longing to see her wife had overshadowed the rest of the people around her. Now it made sense that Alex had stayed in that same spot the entire night. He didn't want her to feel lonely. Though he was downing endless amounts of tequila, he was still genuinely concerned for his mentor. He wanted to fill that emptiness, in some way - as a friend certainly would.

It made sense now, that Yang, Hunt, Grey, and Bailey all came to talk to her, trying to get her to loosen up and enjoy herself.

"You know what, screw you guys, screw this!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table.  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Blondie! It was a joke!" Mark stammered, worried that his words might have actually affected her.  
"Karev, you ready for another round of shots?" she asked her pupil, glaring at him with confidence.  
"Wha? You're actually-?"  
"Are you ready or not?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, I'm down," he told her, laughing.  
"Mark, you too!" she exclaimed, pointing at the surprised man.  
He grinned.  
"Damn straight!

* * *

After four or five shots, Arizona felt herself getting very tipsy. She was giggly and even found herself laughing loudly at Mark's stupid jokes filled with sexual innuendos.

"But yeah, today was a damn good day!" Mark exclaimed, throwing back another shot of tequila.  
"It was... man, this drink is getting old," Alex said, fingering the tip of his shot glass. He certainly knew his limits, or at least when he was getting there. He knew when he needed a break - he recalled the various occasions of Cristina passing out from drinking too much, and holding back Izzie's hair to let her puke. "Are you done already, Alex?" Arizona asked, holding her nose as she downed her last shot.  
"Just a break. I've got a nasty history with tequila. I don't want to relive it," he told her, still tracing the rim of the shot glass with his finger.  
"I'd imagine, Grey and Yang freaking worship it," she mumbled, watching his actions carefully. She noticed the darkening of his eyes and felt as though something were amidst.  
"Yeah. We used to have tequila dance parties at Mer's back in our intern days. O'Malley used to get hammered and then dance with Yang and Mer. And Izzie, too," he told her, his eyes softening, as his finger ceased its repetitive action against the glass.  
"She used to get so wasted. And she was like you, y'know, except she couldn't handle her stuff. I could tell when she needed to puke, I was always watching her. So when I saw it coming, I'd grab her and haul her to the bathroom and hold her hair back while she puked her freaking guts out," he explained, laughing to himself.

Mark was quiet as she watched Alex, and Arizona gaze softened. She saw the pain in his eyes. Memories of his intern days were bittersweet, she didn't know him then, but she knew that he treasured them. And she knew that he treasured Izzie. She knew that he loved her with all of his heart. And she knew that it broke him when she left. So suddenly, so effortlessly, without a trace.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He grinned and looked up at Arizona.

"But yeah, it seems like you can handle your stuff, Robbins!" he exclaimed, trying to put the memory behind him.

Arizona smiled.

"Tequila dance parties, huh?" she asked.

She got off of her stool, the first time for the night, it seemed, and walked over to Alex.

"Let's dance, Alex," she told him.  
"What? N-No, I can't dance," he mumbled, looking at the wildness of the dance floor.  
"Oh, who cares? You think Derek over there can dance? No one will notice or care if you suck, come on," she told him, grabbing his hand.  
"I don't want to dance with my boss," he grumbled.  
"Well, think of me as your friend, just for tonight," she winked, dragging him to the dance floor.

Mark grinned as he watched a reluctant Alex swaying his hips and trying to follow his mentor's actions. Arizona put her hands on his shoulders and dragged him closer to her, and following suit, he timidly placed his hands on her hips.

"Ooh," Mark grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
"She's really hammered.." he said, watching as Alex gradually loosened up and begin to laugh.  
"But the kid needs it, anyway," he told himself, making sure the situation didn't get too out of hand. It already looked as though they were a couple. Despite being intoxicated, Mark was still, very observant. All surgeons were, that was a given. He noticed the lingering stares of strangers eyeing Arizona all night, waiting for a moment to approach her - it was to no avail, however; considering that Alex was there with her all night. And now the strangers' expectations were seemingly confirmed, that they were a couple. He grinned.

Mark felt his phone vibrate and read the new incoming text. It was from Callie.

_"hey mark. I finally finished my damn postops. Everyone still there i hope. Babysitter leaves at 2 so get back to the apartment! I havent got a chance to let loose tonight but im gonna go crazy! heading there soon"_

Mark clucked his tongue, he wanted to enjoy the night, but he remembered that it was his night to put Sofia to sleep. Besides, he felt that he had to stick around to ease the concerns that Callie would be faced with once she got there. Those two were probably too drunk to explain why they were dancing quite suggestively on the dance floor, resembling a hot new couple that every stranger seemed to be eyeing. Mark knew Callie well enough to know that she still harbored vulnerabilities. While she completely trusted her wife, the loves of her life had often slipped away before her very eyes, through no control of her own. But Mark knew that Karev was a good kid. And that Arizona loved Callie more than the world, more than a prestigious grant, more than the highlight of her career - she was able to overcome her own insecurities because of her love for Callie. And she didn't like men, anyway.

Mark thought of the idea of Alex and Arizona and found himself cringing.

"It'd be like incest!" he exclaimed, before strutting off to exit the bar.

* * *

Callie quickly walked to Joe's, excited to see her wife and finally have a glass of wine. She felt like dancing tonight. Maybe some soft, slow stuff with Arizona, then they'd go crazy with everyone else there.

Placing her hand on the door knob to the bar, she was slightly pushed back as two young men exited.

"Oh, excuse me," she apologized.  
"No, it's my bad," the young man in front told her.

The man behind him, however; was more intoxicated and continued whatever conversation he was having with his friend.

"It's a damn shame. I was checkin' her out all night! She was a totally hot blonde! Looked at me for a minute, dude, I swear her eyes looked into my fucking soul!"  
"Dude, you're really fucked up," his friend told him.  
"They were so freaking blue, man! Too bad her boyfriend sat with her all damn night. Now they're practically fucking on the dance floor!" the drunk man continued, strolling along with his friend into the night.

Callie rose an eyebrow to this. She knew dancing could get pretty sexual, but "fucking" on the dance floor? Come on. She shook her head and entered the bar, scanning the area to see who was around.

She saw Meredith and Derek sitting at the bar along with Bailey. She looked around some more, shifting her eyes to the dance floor.

And then she saw it.

She saw her wife's golden locks bouncing against Alex Karev's chin, as he wrapped his hands tightly around her wife. They seemed to ground their hips together, as they swayed and swayed and pressed on each other hard. She watched as Arizona's chest pressed against Alex, as they moved up and down, swaying and grasping onto each other. They weren't even looking at each other, their eyes were closed. They seemed to be lost in the music - and clearly, lost in the movement and motions of their bodies.

Callie felt a raging jealousy burn inside of her, as she watched Alex grind his hips against her wife's, holding her tightly. He opened his eyes slightly and grinned, saying something to her. She opened her eyes and stood agape for a moment, looking downwards at their still hips, and then back up at him, before bursting out laughing.

That suggestive gesture was it for Callie.

Meredith glanced around and saw Callie pacing hurriedly towards the dance floor, staring intently at the attending and her resident grind against each other.

"Oh no," she said.  
"Oh no?" Derek asked, looking over at her. He followed her gaze and watched Callie.  
"Oh no," he echoed.  
"Let's... not get involved," Bailey told them, recognizing the rage in Callie's eyes.  
"But it's just a mis-"  
"Doesn't matter. They need to work it out. Gotta talk," she told Meredith, silencing her.  
"I agree," Derek told her.

Callie stomped over to the dance floor and grabbed Arizona roughly by the arm, pulling her away from Alex. She lost her balance slightly and fell back onto Callie's chest.

"Ca-Callie?" she asked.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at her darkened, rageful eyes.  
"Karev, how about you stay away from other people's wives, okay?" Callie yelled, ignoring Arizona's question.  
"What? I-" Before Alex could finish, Callie roughly pulled Arizona's hand and led her angrily outside of the bar.

"Callie, Callie. Stop, you're hurting me! Callie, what's the matter? Did something happen? Why are you so-?"  
"Shut up!" Callie yelled, continuing to pull on Arizona's hand without looking at her.

They were only a little way's from their apartment complex, so Callie hurriedly pulled Arizona along.

She knew she was being unreasonable. She was just so excited to see Arizona - only to find her wistfully, joyfully, grinding against Alex Karev - not missing her one bit.

"Was it Alex?" Arizona asked.  
"Shut up," she told her.  
"Callie, you're misunderstanding. Alex wasn't-"  
"Just shut up!" she yelled, as the reached the front of their apartment complex. She turned to face Arizona.

Callie knew she shouldn't have turned around to look at her. She watched as Arizona looked at her sadly, desperation in her eyes. She started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I'm sorry, I was waiting for you the entire time and.." she mumbled, through her tears.

Callie was a little baffled. Arizona would usually stop her, yell at her, justify herself, and talk some sense into Callie for being so unreasonable. But here she was, breaking into tears in front of her.

"E-Everyone tried to get me t-to stop waiting for you.. and, and, and have fun and that's what I was doing! Karev sat the whole night with me and I didn't even realize! And, and then he mentioned Izzie and then I had to get him to dance and it was fun and-" Arizona explained, motioning her hands to put emphasis on her words, as if they would do themselves justification.  
"Shhh, shhh," Callie told her, laughing softly. She brought her hand to Arizona's face and gently thumbed away her tears.  
"How much did you drink?" she inquired, fully aware that her wife was pretty tipsy.  
"N-not much," Arizona lied.  
"Liar, you wouldn't dance with Karev like that if you weren't hammered. And besides, you don't act like this," she told her, gently stroking her cheek.  
"A few shots," Arizona confessed.  
"How many?"  
"Two."  
"Liar."  
"Three."  
"Liar."  
"Six."  
"And?"  
"And three glasses of wine. Before that. I think. Three or four. But one of them shouldn't even count anyway, because Yang kept making me cough up my drink," Arizona complained, looking up at her wife.

Callie laughed softly, and gently took Arizona's hand this time. It sounded like she had a good time. She was glad.

She led her wife into the apartment complex and they strolled into the elevator, as Arizona told Callie the story of her night. Callie found herself laughing out loudly as she pressed the elevator button for floor five.

"And Calliope?"  
"Mm?"  
"I missed you so much. I love you," Arizona told her, smiling softly at her lovely wife.

Callie pushed Arizona against the elevator wall and pressed her lips roughly against hers. She pushed her tongue through the parting of Arizona's lips, invading the warmth of her mouth. She explored and wrestled with her tongue, as Arizona went limp against her touch. She moaned into Callie's mouth. The alcohol seemed to have made her extra sensitive, Callie thought.

With this new thought in mind, she broke the kiss and looked into Arizona's eyes, swiftly gliding her hand into the blonde's jeans, and invading her panties to cup her center. "You're so wet," she whispered against her lips, stroking her slit, and locking lips with Arizona for another passionate kiss. "Is this for me?" she asked, in between kisses. "Or for all that dirty grinding you were doing?" she growled, kissing her roughly this mine. Arizona moans were muffled by Callie's mouth, as she continued to stroke her wife's slit, gently teasing her clit. She didn't unbutton the blonde's jeans, so she couldn't quite move her hand to slip her fingers into her wife's hot center. Not just yet, anyway. She slipped her hand out of Arizona's jeans, as the elevator doors opened. Callie broke the kiss, panting. She looked into the blonde's glamorous blue eyes and said, "Tequila, huh?"

"Fo-for you.." Arizona mumbled, trying to catch her breath.  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm wet for you, Callie," she told her.

Callie smiled and took Arizona's hand, leading them out of the elevator and into their apartment.

* * *

Callie had slowly stripped away all of Arizona's clothes, before doing so with her own. She had the blonde stand up the entire time, pinning her to the door of the apartment - that's how bad she couldn't wait. She wanted Arizona and she wanted her now.

She slipped off her blouse first, leaving a trail of tender kisses as she slowly scrunched up the material over the blonde's head. She did so with her jeans, as well, slowly unbuttoning them and pulling them down slowly. She quickly slipped off Arizona's heels, leaving the smaller woman standing naked in front of her. Callie gazed at her pale, white skin, and kissed her stomach softly, nipping and biting at the skin until there were several love bites.

She could feel the intensity of the blonde's stare, as Callie bent down on her knees and focused on her stomach. She was panting, and Callie had to wrap her arms around her wife's slender waist to keep her in line.

"Ca-Callie, please-" Arizona moaned, yelping as Callie bit down on her thigh.  
"No, Arizona. I'm still upset," Callie growled, still on her knees, this time, gazing at Arizona's silky purple panties. She saw that it was quite soaked, and with her face so close, she could smell, and almost feel the arousal coming from her wife. And it was so good. She felt her own core start to heat as she gently fingered the thin material, pressing her clit through the cloth.

Arizona moaned, her hips trembling.

"Callie, I need you," Arizona whined, placing her hands on Callie's head, trying to push her closer to where she needed to be satisfied.  
"I'm still upset, Arizona," she told her, fingering the light material before nuzzling her nose against Arizona's heat.  
"You smell so good," she told her.

Arizona couldn't take Callie's words at the moment, she found herself getting weak in the knees, trying like hell to retain her position. She was practically slumped against the door.

"I-I'm sorry," she told her, lightly tugging on Callie's hair.  
"I know you are, love. But still," she told her, standing up to clasp Arizona's cheeks and meet her eyes.  
"Only I get to touch you like that. Only me," she growled, roughly kissing the blonde, pushing her hard against the door.

She unclasped Arizona's bra and let it fall to the floor. Still kissing her wife, she gently stroked Arizona's pale breasts, pulling lightly, then roughly on her pink nipples.

Callie broke away from the kiss to catch her breath, while looking deeply into her wife's blue eyes.

"Only you," Arizona told her, breathlessly.  
"Only you," she whispered again, as Callie moved slightly down to lick at the blonde's sensitive nipples. She sucked and pulled lightly, before biting down on them, causing the blonde to shiver and wrap her arms around Callie's head.

She loosened her grip as she felt Callie glide back down on her knees, to look at Arizona's heated center.

"Your panties are soaked," she told her, gently running her finger on the soft material.

She lightly traced her tongue along the silky material, tasting a sample of her wife's pooling arousal.

"Caaallie.. please," Arizona whined, bucking her hips into Callie's face.  
"What?" "I want to feel your tongue on me."  
"I was doing that."  
"Directly, I want to feel your tongue on me directly!" she exclaimed.

Callie chuckled, and guided the now, soaked panties down Arizona's legs, throwing them aside. However, much to her wife's dismay, she stood back up.

"Wha-"  
"Come here," Callie ordered, grabbing her hand and leading them into the middle of the apartment.

Callie ran her arms all along Arizona's body, gently ghosting her fingers and palms against her luscious ass, feeling her wonderful curves complimented by her toned figure. She lightly trailed her hand around Arizona's breasts, toying with her nipples, before gliding down and running her hands along her thighs, deliberately missing her dripping, wet center.

"Callie," Arizona said, as she felt her wife place her hands gently along her hips.  
"Arizona," Callie replied, looking into her pleading, blue eyes.  
"You like to dance?" she asked, with lust lingering in her words.  
"I-I do," Arizona whispered, clinging onto Callie's shoulders.  
"Then let's dance, Arizona," Callie husked, grinding her hips against Arizona's.

Arizona felt the wetness between her wife's legs against her own, as their clits gently brushed against each other. She gasped, digging her nails into Callie's soft skin.

"Ca-Callie, please.." Arizona moaned, feeling a small trail of wetness glide down her thigh. Her knees were shaking, she couldn't quite keep herself up. She glanced down now, her gaze resting on Callie's toned thighs. Only slightly buzzed now, she was fully aware of her situation. Callie was teasing her. Callie was certainly burning for her, but relentlessly decided to punish her for tonight, dragging the teasing on for as long as she could. She was only momentarily jealous of her wife's dancing with Karev, but the feeling slipped away as she watched Arizona tremble for her. She knew that her wife only loved her, that she would only get this horny for her, so vulnerable, so submissive.

"No, Arizona. You're going to dance with me tonight," Callie stated, grasping her hands firmly on Arizona's shaking waist. She pressed her palms against her wife's hot skin, as she allowed her fingertips to glide and rub gently and teasingly along her hips.  
"Ca-Callie.." Arizona pleaded.  
"I want to dance with you," Callie whispered, moving one hand to tip Arizona's chin upwards, so she could meet her gaze.

Pleading eyes met with Callie's dark, lust-filled ones, and Arizona felt herself nodding as her gaze was captured by her sexy, dominant wife. Callie smiled before pressing her lips against Arizona's, allowing her hand to fall back to her waist. She pressed herself hard against the blonde, bucking her hips and allowing more friction of her groin against her wife's. Arizona moaned against her lips, allowing Callie to slip her tongue into Arizona's mouth, meeting the smaller woman's tongue and tangling with it.

She swayed her hips against Arizona, feeling her throbbing clit against her own. She pressed her chest against her wife's, and felt her hardened nipples and rapid heartbeat thumping against her chest. She found herself getting more turned on as her core throbbed uncontrollably. It took all her willpower to resist throwing Arizona down right then and there and making her come.

"Keep swaying," Callie whispered, as she glided down Arizona's trembling body.

Callie gently ran a finger along Arizona's slit, running along her throbbing clit, before going back to tease her entrance. She lightly dipped her finger into Arizona's pussy, stirring inside before teasingly slipping out.

Arizona whimpered at the loss, and bucked her hips closer to Callie. Callie grabbed on to her waist.

"Spread your legs," she demanded, her wife quickly acquiescing.

Callie drew her breath before blowing gently onto her wife's hot core.

"Aah, Callie!" Arizona moaned, feeling Callie's hot breath against her. She needed it so badly.

Callie watched as Arizona's arousal trailed down her thigh and decided to stop teasing. She felt herself at her breaking point, and she just wanted to taste Arizona so bad. Finally, a hot tongue met Arizona's wet slit, lightly trailing up and down and circling around her clit. Callie lightly darted the tip of her tongue against Arizona's clit, teasing her before slightly dipping her tongue at her entrance in order to taste more of her.

"Mmm.." she hummed against her, and Arizona found herself trembling to the vibration, as it shot through her core, and body, it seemed.

Finally, Callie plunged her tongue into Arizona, letting the warm sensation of her wife's walls envelop her tongue. She moaned at the taste of her wife, lapping up her delicious arousal and feeling her walls twitch against her tongue.

"Your tongue.. is so hot.." Arizona moaned, swaying her hips to the motion of Callie's tongue thrusts.  
"Oh god, Callie. I'm going to come.." she moaned again, as she felt her walls tighten against her wife's tongue.

She panted wildly and gently slid her body down on the floor to meet Callie.

"Hey," Callie said, gently kissing her.  
"Hey, you bully," Arizona replied, trailing her tongue along the Latina's lips to taste herself.  
"I'm sorry," Callie told her, pouting slightly.  
"It's not every day I get to take advantage of my drunk wife."

Arizona laughed lightly before gently kissing her.

"You need to apologize to Karev!" Arizona lectured, brushing Callie's damp, but sexy black hair from her face.  
"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.  
"I'm serious, Calliope."  
"I know. Afterall, he doesn't get to do this!" Callie said, pushing Arizona down on the floor, before climbing on top of her.  
"Calliope!"

* * *

"_Ughh,_" the blonde groaned, rubbing her temples and putting a pillow over her head.  
"Arizona, wake up! You're going to be late!" her wife lectured, quickly slipping on her jeans.

She roughly pulled the pillow shielding the blonde's head from the light.

"Nooo! Too bright! My head hurts! Everything hurts!"  
"Well, you shouldn't have gotten so drunk last night. You know you're not good with alcohol."  
"Ugh, save it, Callie."  
"Right, right. You just wanted me to take advantage of you, I understand," she told her wife, pulling off the blonde's pajama pants and throwing a fresh pair of jeans on the bed.  
"You were too rough!" she groaned.  
"Wrong. I can name your injuries. Those marks on your back? Cristina. Your headache? Tequila."  
"Everything else?" Arizona inquired.

Callie grinned.

"Well, sex marks don't count as injuries!" she laughed, as Arizona threw a pillow at her.  
"I'm _never_ getting drunk again!"

* * *

I don't normally write dirty smut stuff, but I was feeling this.


End file.
